rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Void Adept:History Rework Example
This is the proposed template for the rework of all ‘History of (Settlement)’ pages on the Wiki. All existing pages will be moved to ‘History of (Settlement)/Archives,’ where they will be locked to prevent vandalism on articles that now only will exist to preserve older history. All governments of these regions will henceforth be required to be recorded in the following standard format. The use of Ages to define periods of prominent history will be abolished because of this, since they were only used to define a change of clan in control. If a fundamental change in concurrent governments is agreed to have happened, this may be reconsidered in the future. Admins expect accurate dates, names, and political neutrality at all times. Obviously biased edits against any entry will be considered Vandalism. Name of Government Each government starts with a small paragraph (4 to 5 lines of normal text and 6 at most) to summarize themselves and their ideology, without mentioning any events unless they are intrinsically linked. (For example, explaining how a new dynasty of royals take the throne.) If so, such points must be concise and not dominate the whole paragraph. Transition Period and Inauguration This section allows for two paragraphs to cover how this government takes power, such as through war or a major ideological shift. It should also describe the state of the region during the transitional period, the peoples who establish this government, and, if applicable, how order is established. Month *Sections such as these cover monthly minor events in bullet points, not exceeding 2 lines of text each, and can only have 1 sub-bullet below each with 1 line of text. *Such areas include cabinet changes, the creation or abolition of militias, new laws and taxes, and misc. daily happenings of interest. *If possible, names of individuals and organizations should be linked to their respective pages, if they exist. Major Political Event A major political event section is designated for events that have a major effect on the government in the long term. These can include war against another government or organization, the appointment of a new head of state, civil unrest, or a political/constitutional crisis. These can have up to two paragraphs of up to six lines, summarizing the event from instigation to conclusion, if applicable. We also expect such sections to start with a “main article” link to an appropriate page, or section of another page, that is dedicated to detailing the full extent of these events. If not, then bullet points can be acceptable as a temporary solution, so long as they are used in moderation and remain politically neutral. Another Month *Sections such as these cover monthly minor events in bullet points, not exceeding 2 lines of text each, and can only have 1 sub-bullet below, each with 1 line of text. *Such areas include cabinet changes, the creation or abolition of militias, new laws and taxes, and misc. daily happenings of interest. *If possible, names of individuals and organizations should be linked to their respective pages, if they exist. Dissolution Event and Transition Period This is the last section of the government, created when the government is dissolved and subsequently either replaced with another one, or remains unoccupied for a period. Such government-ending events can include the absolution of the current monarchy, absorption into an empire or federal system, or radical ideological shift (Democracy to Dictatorship and etc.…) Much like major political events, they have two paragraphs to summarize events from beginning to end, with appropriate links to a full article about it. It also must include how the transfer of power to any subsequent government begins to establish a continuity. In the event that the government is simply abandoned OOC, then a tribunal of Wiki Staff and involved roleplayers will convene to decide the canonical fate of the government.